


The Huntress Prank

by Purple_Timmer_19



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sad Percy Jackson, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Timmer_19/pseuds/Purple_Timmer_19
Summary: Annabeth pulls a prank on Percy. It was meant to be harmless, but eventually Percy won't come up from the bottom of the lake, and Annabeth is getting worried.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1: Annabeth

Annabeth’s P.O.V

I hear a knock on my door. I finish the sentence I am on, and then get up to answer it, setting my new book down. I swing the door open wide and see Thalia and Percy.   
“Thals!” I exclaim, excited.  
“Annie!” she says happily.   
We exchange a hug, and then the two come in. We start chatting, but Percy doesn’t contribute much. I wonder about it a bit but then Thalia suggests we go to the mall. I agree, telling her about how we are allowed out of camp more often. Percy stammers something I can't make out, then leaves.   
“What’s up with him?” I wonder aloud.  
“Oh, probably nothing. He might just want to get himself out of shopping before we even rope him into it!” Thalia says happily.  
We laugh and talk more, and then ask Chiron permission to leave Camp tomorrow. He approves, as long as we bring more than two and less than fifteen people with us. We don’t want to have too big a group but need to have enough fighters outside of camp.

***

At dinner, I sit with Thalia and the other hunters, along with some other girls. Calypso decides to plop down beside Laila, a girl with medium blond hair and greenish-hazel eyes. She along with Lauren and Brier (from the hunters) and Rebecca, Sydney, Piper, Calypso and the twins Abby and Avery (all campers) are coming on our shopping trip. Leo sits down next to Calypso, and then seeing the girls glares, he stands back up, apologizes to Calypso, and sits down next to Percy at table 1. I think it’s a little weird that all the boys have been sort of distant ever since the hunters got here, but then I push it out of my mind while laughing along with the girls.


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

Percy’s P.O.V

I’m glad the hunters and Thalia are here, but the girls almost seem like they’re part of the group. Thalia and Annabeth have been talking and hanging out all afternoon. They have a no-boys shopping trip tomorrow and are sitting together now at dinner. Leo and Jason (without their girlfriends, like me) along with Nico and Will are sitting at table 1 with me. I’m nervous. What if Annabeth thinks that the boy-free life is better? I know it’s unlikely, but it’s been eating away at my mind. When Chiron stamps his hoof, I realize that Dinner is almost over, and I’ve barely eaten anything. I hurry up and eat while Chiron announces that because the hunters are here during summer there are a lot more campers, and today capture the flag will be boys vs girls. Great, I think, one more thing that Annabeth is doing with Thalia and the hunters that I’m not included in.

***

Camp Half-Blood lost painfully last night. I broke my leg after being pulled off of Zeus’s Fist and then stepped on. Then someone happened to drop their sword off Zeus’s Fist, into my arm. Fun! (no, not actually). I am sitting in the infirmary now, hoping Annabeth will come to see me. Eventually, Nico makes his way over, and soon Will joins us, but no Annabeth. I ask them about her, but neither of them has seen any of our girlfriends or friends-who-are-girls lately. I wonder if they’re still on their shopping trip. Maybe Annabeth is saying to them “Hmm, my loving, caring boyfriend whom I wouldn’t trade for the world isn’t here. He’s probably seriously hurt and I should go back to camp to see him and spend time with him for the next couple of hours! Bye guys!”. Eventually, she does come in, but with Thalia and a couple of other girls I don’t recognize, probably hunters. One of them has a long scrape down her arm with dirt in it. Annabeth sees me and her eyes widen. She quickly calls Will over, makes sure he knows what’s going on with the hunter, and then walks over to my bedside.  
“Hey!” I say excitedly, “You finally came!”  
But instead of looking concerned and comforting me, she has a different expression…


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

Annabeth’s P.O.V

About an hour after we got back to camp I was climbing the lava wall with some of the girls when Lauren scraped her arm. She would’ve been fine except that the cut had dirt in it, so we went to the infirmary to get it cleaned out. When I get there, I see my Seaweed brain lying in a bed. I can’t tell what’s wrong, so I walk over to check.  
“Hey! You finally came!” he says. As if I’m supposed to be with him every second or something. “Umm, excuse me?!” I say angrily. He looks a little nervous.  
“Uhhh, I’ve been sitting here since last night and haven’t seen you…” he replies, confused.  
“Um, I was gone all morning and then hanging out with the girls, sorry that I can’t be with you every second of every day!” I snap back. He’s been acting weird, and now like he’s my over-protective mom instead of my boyfriend.   
“Yea, but you’ve been hanging out with the hunters and not said a word to me for probably 24 hours while I’ve been lying here after breaking my leg, and then getting impaled with a sword! I’m starting to think you are a hunter!” He complains.  
I hide my shock and yell  
“Well I might just join when you talk to me like that!” and then leave. Everyone looks shocked as I storm to my cabin and sit fuming on the bed. After maybe ten minutes some of the girls come and I tell them my dilemma. They tell me that he does love me, even if he was being stupid. Coming from girls who turned down romantic love forever, that means a lot. So instead of joining, I devise a plan, and everyone helps me with it.


	4. Chapter 4: Percy

Percy’s P.O.V  
I sit in my bed in complete shock. I close my mouth, which was hanging open. I just witnessed Annabeth yell at me that she might join the hunt and then leave, and the girls who came in with her ran after her. They probably went to take her up on that “Join the hunt” offer, I think miserably. Nico and Will come over, feed me some ambrosia, take off my cast and tell me I’m free to go. Will is a really good healer, and I’m glad about that because I don’t think I could’ve stood sitting in that bed for any longer than two days. I decide that I should walk to the Athena cabin, because I know that Annabeth likes an apology right away, then to cool off, and then a romantic gesture and another apology. When I knock on the door Annabeth opens it, and I see that she’s now wearing the same clothes as thalia and three other girls who I know are hunters. Annabeth joined the hunt, is my only thought, and it’s running through my brain over and over again.  
“I- you... Uhhh- Annabeth, um I-” stammer, and she looks at me expectantly and angrily.  
“Yes?” she snaps. I feel hot tears in my eyes, now streaming down my face, and the next thing I know is I’m sitting on the bottom of the ocean about 15 feet deep.


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth

Annabeth’s P.O.V  
My plan is to prank Percy by pretending that I’ve joined the hunt until the hunters leave, and then when they leave I stay. I change into a spare uniform that Thalia has. Just when I’m about to leave, I hear a knock on my door. I open it and see Percy. Good, good I think. I get into my role as being a hunter who’s mad at him, while he stares at me in complete surprise.   
“I- you... Uhhh- Annabeth, um I-” he stammers. I put on my best ticked off face and say   
“Yes?” as if he’s just murdered my best friend and is now asking me a question. His face turns red, and suddenly tears are going down his face. I’ve never seen him cry, ever. Not when we were in Tartarus, not when his mum was captured, not when he told me and the seven about his abusive stepfather, never. Then he runs. I close the door and turn to the girls.  
“That was the worst decision ever,” I inform them.  
“But isn’t that the reaction you wanted?” Lauren asks. “Him realizing that he can’t live without you, him not wanting you to join the hunters?”  
“He was crying, I made someone who didn’t cry in Tartarus cry by pulling a prank. I’m so stupid! I should've realized!” I mutter. Then I say more clearly: “I have to go apologise, I know where he is. C’mon” And then take off running toward the ocean.

***

When I get to the water, I see a blob of orange at the bottom. When I look closer, I see black, tan, light blue (that’s a different shade than the water).   
“Percy?!” I call toward the colorful blob. He flinches, looks up and realizes it’s me, and then I see him shudder. He’s sobbing again, I realize. Oh no, I made him cry twice in ten minutes! I see his mouth moving, he’s talking to himself, but I can’t make out what he’s saying.  
“Percy? Can you come here? Please? I need to talk to you.” I say in a soft voice, but loud enough that he can hear. He comes closer to the shore but stays underwater. Suddenly I see bubbles spelled out “Ya?” and realize he’s sending me a message.  
“Hey, It’s dinner. Come sit with me” I tell him. The bubbles rearrange themselves and multiply in a flurry of white until I see the words “I’m not hungry. Why don’t you go sit with your huntress friends, instead of me? Besides, I haven’t done anything but hurt you and keep you away from your friends.” When I look back, he’s gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

Percy’s P.O.V

I don’t cry often and haven't cried in front of people (except my mom) since I was twelve. But now I cried with Annabeth watching twice in ten minutes. I hated feeling so weak, especially in front of someone as strong as her. I tried to avoid contact with her, but she wasn’t making it easy. I just wanted to call my mom. So I did. I had gotten a monster-proof, Leo-made cell phone two months ago and I could call anyone, just like with a normal phone. I called my mom and told her everything. She seemed confused, and I could practically see her pacing back and forth, thinking. She told me that it probably wasn’t my fault, or maybe there was an eidolon or something. I was just telling her that one time I was possessed by an eidolon when Annabeth came. I told mum I had to go, and then hung up. I came closer, saw that she had food, and went to shore to retrieve said food. I saw that it was all my favorite blue stuff: cookies, popcorn, spaghetti and meatballs, and two open-faced sandwiches, with blue Nutella on one and blue peanut butter on the other. She also had a cup and a bag, and I wondered what was in there.  
“Hey, I’m so sorry,” She says. Her eyebrows scrunch together and I miss when we would do something like this, a picnic on the beach where I would do something stupid and her eyebrows would scrunch together, like now.   
“Don’t be.” I tell her, “You wanted to join the hunt, and if that makes you happy I’m willing to suffer for it.” It’s true. I would give almost anything to see her happy. I take the food, cup, and bag and to avoid crying again walk back to my spot. I try to hold back the tears after seeing the concern and hurt in her eyes. My spot is relatively flat with no rocks, and I can tell not many fish live there. The water is really clear, and there is some seaweed on the left side. I surround myself in a bubble so my food won’t get wet. I make the waves just big enough that they hit Annabeth’s toes no matter where she moves to. Then after telling me “c u l8er”, she goes to the campfire.


	7. Chapter 7: Annabeth

Annabeth’s P.O.V

I sit at his table, alone. I eat as fast as I can and then fill up a plate and cup for him. I include cookies, popcorn, spaghetti and meatballs, and a peanut butter-Nutella sandwich, along with coke. All of it is blue. I then go to my cabin and grab a bag of chocolate and candy that I melted down (or made) and dyed blue, only to be used in emergencies. This definitely qualified. I went to cabin 3, grabbed sweatpants and a sweater for him, and put it in the bag for him. I then walked to the ocean carefully, so as not to spill anything. When I get there, I see he’s taken up his spot about 15 feet in again. This time though, he was talking on his phone. When he saw me, He said something, probably a goodbye or talk to you later, and then came five feet closer.  
“I brought you food,” I call out to him. He comes closer and closer until he’s completely out of the water. I see that nothing is wet except his face, which has tear tracks down his cheeks. I want to hug him, but I’m holding a plate, cup, and bag, all of which are filled with food or drink and I don't want to drop it in the sand.  
“Hey, I’m so sorry,” I start but he cuts me off by saying  
“Don’t be. You wanted to join the hunt, and if that makes you happy I’m willing to suffer for it.” His deep voice cracked multiple times and it’s gravelly. I’m worried about how bad he sounds. He called what he was going through “suffering”. I made him suffer… I think. He takes the stuff and goes back to his spot, and I see that he’s now sitting in a big air bubble. I consider swimming down to him, but then think he probably wants some alone time, or to call the person back. I bend down and write in the sand “c u l8er” and when a wave comes, instead of washing it away, it says in his messy writing “bye Beth.” While I walk to the campfire, I think He only calls me “Beth” when he’s super affectionate. He was also hitting my toes with waves, which he used to do as a little game. Maybe he still likes me?


	8. Chapter 8: Percy

Percy’s P.O.V

I slept at that little spot in the ocean. I made a bed out of the water and surrounded myself with air. I changed into the clothes Beth gave me, ate some of the candy, and stayed up for a while playing flappy bird. Another perk of Leo’s phones is that they don’t need charging and are pretty much invincible, because it wouldn’t be good if you needed to text someone in the middle of a monster fight with a dead phone that’s been doused in water and then melted. Speaking from experience here. No one bothered me. The harpies don’t swim, and none of the sea creatures/monsters could get through the water barrier I made around me and my stuff.

***

When I awoke the next day, I found Beth sitting on the beach, with a plate and cup, playing her phone. I made the water swallow her up, but didn’t let her or the plate get wet. She landed about five feet away from me in her air bubble, while the blue bacon and breakfast roll landed in my hands. She looked surprised, and then I extended our air bubbles so they were connected. Her expression changed from surprise to angry, and she started scolding me about sleeping out here where monsters could get me. I just ate. When she was finished she sighed and started cleaning up my candy wrappers and dishes.  
“Glad to see you like my candy,” She said with a smirk.  
“Yeah, how is it literally all blue?????” I asked  
She snorted. “I have my secrets”  
“How is being a huntress?” I asked. Then she said something that made me sob with relief. She said: “I’m not a huntress, Percy. I would never leave you.”


	9. Chapter 9: Annabeth

Annabeth’s P.O.V

Percy started sobbing. He leaned against my shoulder and I just ran my hands through his hair and kissed the top of his head.  
“Hey, hey what’s wrong?” I ask him, concerned  
“N-nothing, I-I’m just-t so, s-so hap-py,” he says, looking up at me. I lean down and kiss him on the lips. He sits up and moves closer. We continue, moving so close to each other that there’s no space in between us. Somehow we moved from sitting to standing without breaking apart, and now one of his hands is on my hip, and the other is on my shoulder, his fingers dipping under my shirt just a little every so often. My hands are on the back of his neck, and in response to his fingers, I tug on his collar. And then he says  
“Wise girl, wanna know something?”  
“Mmm-hmmm,” I say into a kiss. “What is it?”  
“I have something in my left pocket,” he says, his fingers tugging at my shirt again. I reach into his left pocket and pull out a ring box. My mouth falls open as he takes it out of my hand, kneels, and says  
“Wise girl, I don’t ever want to lose you. I want to grow up and raise a family with you. Will you make me the happiest guy alive and marry me?”  
“Yes!” I breathe out before falling on my knees and kissing him once more. Eventually, we break apart so I can look at the ring. It is a silver band with two pearls on either side of a big diamond. On either side of the pearls, there are six rubies, bigger towards the middle and smaller the further they are from the pearls.  
“It’s beautiful,” I say. “Thank you!”  
“Anything for my wise girl.” he says.

***

That night at dinner, I try to make sure my hand can be seen at all times. We haven’t told anyone yet, and want to see how long it takes for the others to notice. Leo starts by saying  
“Hey Annabeth, there’s something different about you today.”  
“Yeah, did you get your hair cut or something?” Nico pitches in.  
“Oh! I know!” Piper joins. “New Shirt!”  
Percy laughs. “Yeah wise girl, tell us! What’s different?”  
I bust out laughing. “Seaweed brain over here proposed! He got me a ring!” I show it off and everyone agrees that it’s pretty. When Chiron announces it at dinner, everyone cheers, including the hunters. After dinner, we IM New Rome but don’t tell them. We say that something big (“and good, don’t worry”) has happened and they should come to visit.


	10. Chapter 10: Percy

Percy’s P.O.V

A week after the proposal our friends from New Rome arrived. No one notices right away, even though everyone is dropping not so subtle hints. Eventually at dinner Hazel and Annabeth fist bump, and then when she notices she screams with delight. Frank looks over, sees Annabeth's ring, and announces what happened to the rest of the people visiting. That night at the campfire I sit with my fiance, and I can’t wait for the wedding.


End file.
